The invention refers to an assembly carrier for plug-in circuit boards with two front supporting rails and two side panels, as well as a cover plate and a base plate, whereby each supporting rail possesses a roof for removing and inserting assistance of the plug-in circuit boards and a row of holes are indicated on the roof.
The invention finds application with assembly carriers, which are needed with identical structure and in large numbers.
For a long time, assembly carriers have been known to have a modular structure for the installation of plug-in circuit boards equipped with electronic elements. Between two side panels, supporting rails are attached in the front and back as well as above and below, whereby a simple framework is formed. The supporting rails also known as assembly rails, serve for the attachment of guide rails for the plug-in circuit boards, for the attachment of the standardized front plates of the plug-in circuit boards, for back wiring boards, and for connector plugs. The openings between the supporting rails are closed if necessary by cover plates and base plates as well as with back walls, whereby with HF shielded assembly carriers the unwanted assembly slots with resilient contact strips are armored. Such a structure made from different materials, from extruded aluminum sectional rails and punched aluminum plates is flexible, yet in addition, cost-intensive. Also, the number of the individual parts used with their many junction points becomes unfavorably apparent in HF shielded applications.
In the utility model DE 298 06 897 U1, the application reveals an assembly carrier, where the floor plate and cover plate are made of corrosion proof steel sheet. At their front edges angled tabs of steel sheet are arranged, the front edges as well as the angled tabs form the front supporting rails. This base, cover, and assembly rail integrated building method is low-priced to produce, however sometimes it leaves something to be desired regarding the form of the manufactured supporting rails.
It is the task of the invention to form an assembly carrier with integrated supporting rails in such a way, that all of these requirements are addressed in the profile of the supporting rail and that it is rational to manufacture.